


Oops

by merlins_sister



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip and Hoshi are moving house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Written for allie at LD who was moving house...

Trip watched the seemingly non-ending supply of boxes coming out of the removal van. How had they ended up with so much stuff? They had only been back on Earth a year and a half, and he swore he hadn't left that much in storage when the Enterprise had left on its mission. Of course, a lot of it had come as wedding presents. Some of which he was grateful for, and some... well, he was sure they would come in useful at some point.

He turned back to the boxes next to him. He had decided that since Hoshi was in full nesting instinct that it was probably best left to her to organise the removal workers. So instead he had come into one of the rooms already full of the correct furniture and boxes and started to unpack. He pulled out a vase and placed it on the windowsill before turning back to the box. Reaching in deeper he pulled out... well he wasn't sure how to describe it. The glass object was a swirl of colours of the most interesting kind. He had vague memories of an aunt giving this to Hoshi at the wedding reception. Hoshi had cooed over it, but he wasn't sure why. He didn't think it was her taste.

He lifted it up to the light to look at it more carefully. As he did so he felt part of it move. He frowned as he considered this. Glass shouldn't move, especially when he couldn't see any movable parts in it. Allowing his engineering instincts take over, he pushed at the part of the piece that had moved before. When it wobbled slightly he pushed harder. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen, but it certainly wasn't a piece of the glass breaking and falling to the ground. Cursing under his breath he leant forward quickly to try and see where it had fallen, only for the large remaining piece in his hand to hit the edge of the table and break in half. His curses became louder. As he frantically decided what to do with the remains of the ornament, he heard a door open.

"Trip, have you seen the scissors?" Hoshi asked.

Trip froze as he considered not turning around. Hoshi's moods were unpredictable to say the least at the moment. Finding out that apparently one of her favourite ornaments had just been broken in the name of engineering curiosity may provoke something that Trip wasn't really ready to deal with.

"Trip?" Hoshi's voice was closer to him now.

He hesitated only a moment longer before turning around to face his wife. She looked at him in concern. "Are you all right?"

He considered dishonesty a moment longer before deciding she would know somehow anyway.

"I'm really sorry, Hoshi," he said. "I've broken that glass piece your aunt gave us. You see there was this piece that moved, when glass shouldn't move... and then there was the table edge... " His voice trailed off. "I'm really sorry."

Hoshi's face was expressionless for a moment, before a big grin broke out. "Don't worry about it. I didn't like it anyway."

"What?" Trip's confusion showed on his face. "But when your aunt gave it to you, you seemed so keen on it."

"She's old, and she'd tried so hard to find something a bit different... I didn't have the heart to tell her I couldn't stand it," Hoshi explained, her smile softening. "I was going to tell her you broke it at some point, so at least this way I won't be lying." 

She reached up and kissed him affectionately. Spotting the scissors behind him, she reached and grabbed them. As she went to leave she said, "I've put a box for the rubbish to be recycled in the yard."

"I will go and put the pieces in there," Trip replied, his relief obvious in his voice, smiling as she blew him a kiss.

Turning to the table he put all the pieces on a piece of packing and started to wrap them up, stopping when the penny dropped about everything that Hoshi said.

Raising his voice he called out, "What do you mean you were going to tell her I'd broken it?"

He only got laughter in return.


End file.
